


(I'll Be There) When Your Heart Stops Beating

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Scerek Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: This isn't real. It can't be real.But it was. He knew it. Scott was dead.





	(I'll Be There) When Your Heart Stops Beating

Derek woke up feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He felt like he was dying. It took a moment before he realized that the pain he was feeling wasn't his own. It wasn't _his_ chest being clawed into. It wasn't _his_ life fading away.

_No._

He had heard about this kind of thing before. About the bond between pack members becoming so strong that they could physically feel when one of their own was in danger. He'd never experienced it himself before. Not even with Laura when it was just the two of them. There had been times when he had _sensed_ that something was wrong, but never anything this intense. Never anything thing this real.

_No. This isn't real. It can't be real._

But it was. He knew it. Scott was dead.

_This is my fault. I should have been there. I should have known he wasn't ready to deal with everything on his own. He needed my help. He needed me and I just left him. And now he's gone. It's all my fault._

Tears flooded his eyes, hot and stinging. He would rather have had his own heart ripped out for real. It would have hurt less. 

His claws extended, digging into the palms of his tightly clenched fists. His eyes glowed a murderous blue, fangs dropping. He threw his head back and howled. The sound was full of unadulterated rage. The rage he felt towards whoever was responsible Scott being killed. Rage towards the people too powerless to stop it. And most of all rage towards himself.

His voice gave out eventually, and he was left feeling empty. He let the nothingness take over and stared into the darkness. That all that was left. How could there be light in a world without Scott McCall?

It was hours later when a sound was able to pierce into his conscious. He was going to ignore it at first. What was the point? Only a handful of people knew his number. And he could only imagine that they were calling to tell him what he already knew. But the noise persisted until Derek finally gave up and reached for the damn phone.

“Hello?” His voice rasped out hollow from his raw throat. 

“Derek?” Came an equally worn out but beautiful voice.

Derek bolted upright. His breath caught in his chest, heart beating for what felt like the first time since he woke up.

“Are you there?” His tone turned worried.

 _Scott_. Derek's lips formed the name but he couldn't make any sound in his breathless state. He gulped in some air and tried again. “Sc-Scott.”

“Yeah. It's me.”

“How? I thought… I thought you were…” Derek swallowed down the lump that threatened to choke him up again. He shook his head, focusing on the only thing that mattered. “You're okay?”

Scott sighed. “I am now.”  
  
Relief knocked Derek backward, his head banging against the headboard. He didn't feel any pain though. Nothing hurt anymore. Scott was alive. He took a moment to revel in the knowledge before asking Scott what had happened. 

Scott let out a weary breath. “It's a long story.”

“I've got time," Derek replied. _We both do._

And Derek wasn't going to waste another second of it. As soon as he hung up with Scott he booked a flight. A one-way ticket. He was going home. Where he was going to spend however much time he had left with Scott.  


End file.
